My Baby Sitter
by 710
Summary: "Hei!" namja itu memanggilku dari kejauhan. Ada apa lagi? Mau menanyakan namaku? "sepertinya, punya anak kembar itu menyenangkan ya?" Yewook / Yaoi / Chaptered.


**Disclaimer : Wookie, Mochi sama Sungie punya Saya ^O^ *dihajar* %~$!%?**

**Warning : YAOI**

**Pair : Yewook**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Ryeowook POV.**

**.**

Ini hari pertama ku bekerja dirumah Heechul Hyung, aku akan bekerja sebagai baby sitter dirumahnya. Merawat dua orang anaknya yang harus dia tinggalkan karena Heechul hyung harus mengikuti Hankyung Hyung pergi melaksanakan dinasnya di China.

"hhh~" aku menghela nafas untuk kedua anak yang akan ku jaga nanti.

Terdengar kabar kalau anak-anak Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung itu sangat nakal. Ku dengar juga kalau Heechul hyung sudah hampir empat kali mengganti Baby sitter dan kalau dihitung denganku, mungkin akan menjadi yang kelima.

Semoga kedua anak itu tak seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Aku sempat down mengingat mereka sudah berhasil menyingkirkan keempat pendahulu ku dulu. Aku benar-benar berharap kalau ada malaikat jatuh di kepala kedua anak itu dan merubah keduanya menjadi baik padaku.

"heyo, Kau!" seseorang berseru padaku. Eh? pada ku kah dia berseru?

Aku segera menoleh dan menemukan seorang namja aneh yang ada diseberang jalan. Dia yang memanggilku?

"kau berbicara denganku?" aku bertanya sambil menoleh lagi kesebelahku. Siapa tau namja itu berbicara dengan orang lain.

"iya, kau! Siapa lagi?"

Oh, memang padaku. "waeyo?"

Namja itu menggeleng kemudian tertawa aneh. "kau baby sitter baru dirumah hankyung hyung ya?"

He? Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Apa aku kelihatan sekali seperti baby sitter?

"ne! bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanyaku.

Namja itu menggeleng lagi dan langsung memasang gaya sok cool kemudian. "aku menebak saja, semoga kau beruntung ya! aku pergi dulu!" namja itu melambai dan langsung berlari keperempatan terdekat dan kemudian menghilang disana.

Namja itu kenapa? Apa dia suatu pertanda kalau aku tidak akan bertahan lama dengan kedua anak itu? buktinya dia hanya sebentar berbicara denganku kemudian pergi. Apa mungkin itu yang akan terjadi padaku nanti?

Yaah! Kau bodoh Kim Ryeowook! Masa bertemu dengan namja tadi membuat kau berpikir dia adalah suatu pertanda? Pabbo! Dasar aneh! Tapi bukan aku yang aneh! Namja itu! namja itu yang aneh!

Aku kembali berjalan menuju rumah Heechul hyung. Ya! karena namja aneh itu kini aku terlambat. Aku harus berlari agar cepat sampai dirumah Heechul hyung!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap haru perpisahan yang ada di depanku, si kecil imut tampak sedang menangis dipelukan ibunya sebagai tanda protes tak mau ditinggal. Sedangkan si kecil jutek hanya memandang sebal si kecil imut dari gendongan ayahnya.

Ne, aku sudah berada dirumah Heechul hyung sekarang. Aku tiba saat Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung akan berangkat.

"Chagiya, sampai kapan kau akan memeluk Mochi? Mochi akan semakin tak mau di tinggal kalau kau terus-terusan memeluknya." Hankyung hyung menegur Heechul hyung yang masih memeluk si kecil imut. Namanya Mochi? Aneh sekali.

"Appa? Appa jadi pelgi tidak? Mengapa belum belangkat juga?" si kecil jutek bertanya tanpa ada rasa kehilangan sedikit pun. Tak pedulikah dia? Dia kan akan ditinggal beberapa hari oleh Appa Umma-nya.

Penjelasan singkat Hankyung hyung tadi menyatakan kalau kedua anaknya kembar. Seorang perempuan dan seorang lagi laki-laki. Tapi kenapa dimata ku kedua anak Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung tidak ada kembar-kembarnya sama sekali ya?

Wajah si kecil jutek lebih mirip Hankyung hyung, yang cenderung ke tampan dan kalem sedangkan wajah si kecil imut lebih mirip Heechul hyung yang cenderung ke manis juga imut. Dan tidak ada unsur kembarnya sama sekali diantara keduanya.

"Ne, Hannie mianhae." Heechul hyung akhirnya melepas pelukannya dari si kecil imut. "Nae Mochi, Umma pergi dulu. Nanti saat Umma pulang Mochi mau apa?"

Si kecil imut masih terisak pelan saat mencoba untuk menjawab. "Mochi mau Umma pulang cepat, hhuwweee!" si kecil imut kembali menangis dan kali ini lebih keras.

Aku rasanya ingin menangis juga. Huwee! Umma, aku kangen sama Umma! Gara-gara si kecil imut ini aku jadi mengingat Umma yang ada di Incheon.

"Chullie-ah?"

"sebentar Hannie." Heechul hyung mengangkat si kecil imut dan menggendongnya. "Umma berjanji, kalau Mochi berhenti menangis Umma akan cepat pulang. Dan kalau Mochi tidak menangis selama Umma pergi Umma juga berjanji akan membawakan Mochi boneka Koala yang besar."

"jinja?" si kecil imut mulai mendongak dan menghapus air mata dipipi chubinya. Aiigoo! Manisnya!

"ne! maka nya Mochi harus berjanji."

"Mochi berjanji Umma!"

Aaaahh! Sungguh mengharukan. Aku rasa mata ku mulai berkaca-kaca saat si kecil imut memeluk Umma nya lagi. Aku semakin rindu dengan Umma ku!

"Appa~ Amber juga mau hadiah saat Appa pulang, ne? Amber janji tidak akan nakal pada Noona itu!" si kecil jutek itu mengikrar janji sambil menunjuk ku. Anak baik, dia bahkan memanggil ku Noona. Eh?

Noona? Aku namja hei! Kenapa dia memanggil noona?

"Amber, panggil dia Oppa!" Hankyung hyung meralat.

Lah? Kenapa Hankyung hyung malah menyuruhnya memanggil ku Oppa? Bukan kah seharusnya Hyung? Atau mungkin, jangan-jangan si kecil jutek ini…

"tapi Appa…"

"sekali tidak boleh tetap tidak boleh, Amber perempuan. Tidak boleh mengikuti kelakuan anak lelaki."

Omoo! Jadi anak itu perempuan? Dan teruss… si kecil imut itu laki-laki?

Hankyung hyung menurunkan si kecil jutek dari gendongannya, begitu juga Heechul hyung yang menurunkan si kecil imut.

"Appa dan Umma berangkat dulu. kalian berdua baik-baik dan jangan nakal, ne?" Hankyung hyung mengelus rambut kedua putra-putrinya sayang. "Mochi jangan menangis terus dan Amber jangan buat Mochi menangis."

"Ne, Appa!" si kecil jutek menjawab ogah-ogahan dan si kecil imut mengangguk semangat.

"Wookie hyung akan menjaga Mochi di rumah, jadi Mochi tidak perlu takut." Heechul hyung kembali memeluk Mochi. "dan Amber jangan nakal pada Wookie Oppa, jadilah anak Umma yang manis." Heechul hyung lanjut memeluk Amber. Amber mengangguk.

"Oke, Hyung pergi dulu Wookie. Tolong bantuannya ya?" pesan terakhir Heechul hyung sebelum jendela mobilnya tertutup dan mulai keluar dari halaman rumah.

Sekarang, tinggal aku bertiga dengan kedua anak ini. Si kecil imut yang di panggil Mochi dan si kecil jutek yang di panggil Amber.

"A…"

"Ayoo kita masuk Mochi! Umma dan Appa sudah pelgi!" Amber menarik tangan Mochi dan menyeretnya kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan aku dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Aku tadi sebenarnya ingin mengaja mereka masuk. Tapi ya sudah lah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurasa menjaga mereka berdua tidak seburuk yang kukira. Mereka damai-damai saja saat aku menjaga keduanya. Amber sibuk dengan mobilannya dan Mochi yang sibuk dengan gambarnya. Mochi sedang belajar menggambar.

"Hyuunngg~ bagus tidak?" Mochi memamerkan gambarnya padaku. Gambar tikus berkepala besar yang sedang duduk.

"ne, bagus kok!" aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Agar dia senang.

"Bohong!" Amber tiba-tiba menyela. Matanya melotot tajam kemudian menyipit memperhatikan gambaran Mochi "gambalan mu jelek sekali Mochi! Apa itu? tikus belkepala besal?"

Ya! yeoja satu ini memang bukan yeoja seutuhnya. Sungguh tak berhati!

"bukaaan!" Mochi menggenggam kuat crayonnya. "Ini koala! Amber babo!" Mochi marah dan melempar crayonnya pada Amber.

"apa kau bilang, Mochi? Kau mau aku pukul eh?" Amber mendekati Mochi sambil membawa mobil-mobilannya.

Sebelum keduanya berkelahi, segera kudatangi mereka berdua dan ku gendong Mochi agar tak terkena pukulan dari Amber.

"Amber, tenanglah. Kau tak ingat kata Appa mu? jangan membuat Mochi menangis!" kataku, semoga dia mau mendengarkannya.

Amber menghempas mobil-mobilan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Matanya yang tajam menatapku tak suka. Ini sebabnya aku menyebut dia si kecil jutek.

"aku tidak mau membuat Mochi menangis! Aku hanya mau memukulnya!" katanya kemudian mendekatiku dan menarik kaki Mochi yang notabene nya ada dalam gendonganku.

"yaa! Noona! Turunkan Mochi!" Amber semakin kuat menarik kaki Mochi hingga akhirnya Mochi menangis.

Noona? Dia memanggilku Noona lagi?

"Am…"

"hhuuwwWWWEE!" belum sempat aku melanjutkan Mochi sudah menangis keras rupanya. "Umma! Amber menjahatiku lagi!" Mochi berteriak nyaring dan hampir membuatku tuli.

Yaaaahhh! Aku gagal menjadi baby sitter! Aku ikut berteriak namun dalam hati.

Amber melepas kaki Mochi setelah tau Mochi menangis, kemudian dengan langkah cuek dia pergi keluar rumah. Anak itu benar-benar! Tidak pedulian!

"sudah yaah, Mochi. Cup-cupp-cupp." Aku mengelus pergelangan kakinya yang tadi ditarik Amber.

"hyuunngg~ Amber selalu jahat pada ku," Mochi mengadu sambil memeluk ku.

Hhh~ hari ini baru permulaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amber POV.**

**.**

aku benci! Aku benci kalau Cuma Mochi yang di sayang! Aku benci kalo Mochi yang digendong! Aku benci kalau Mochi yang nangis! Aku benci sama Mochi!

Kenapa sih dia cengeng sekali? Bukannya dia namja dan aku yeoja nya. Tapi kenapa selalu dia yang bisa menangis sedangkan aku tidak? Kenapa selalu dia yang dibela dan aku tidak? Kenapa Umma hanya sayang pada Mochi dan padaku tidak? Dan sekarang, kenapa Wookie Oppa hanya memperhatikan Mochi dan aku tidak?

"hhuhuhu~ hikss…" Aku menangis, Aku menangis kalena tidak pelnah di pelhatikan. Umma dan Appa selalu saja memperhatikan Mochi dan melupakanku. Aku juga mau Umma dan Appa. Aku juga mau kasih sayang meleka! huwwWWEE!

**.**

**AUTHOR POV.**

**.**

"He? Amber Tan? Sedang apa kau disini eh?" seorang Namja tak di kenal menepuk kepala Amber yang tertunduk. Amber mendongak dengan airmata seluruh wajahnya.

"Oppa~?" panggilnya lemah. "hhuwwWWEEE!" tangisnya kembali pecah namun kali ini Amber menangis sambil memeluk kaki namja tak dikenal ini.

"he? Waeyo?" namja tak di kenal itu menunduk dan menggendong Amber.

"kau di pukul pengasuh baru mu eh?" tanya Namja tak dikenal itu. Amber menggeleng.

"kau di pukul Mochi?" menggeleng lagi.

"kau di marahi pengasuh baru itu?" masih menggeleng.

"kau tidak boleh masuk kedalam rumah?" tidak merespon.

"atau kau tidak di perbolehkan makan dirumah sendiri?" tanyanya lagi. Amber berhenti menangis tapi masih terisak kecil.

"Oppa babo!" katanya sebal.

Namja yang disebut babo itu terdiam. Ini bukan kali pertama dia dikatai babo oleh anaknya Tan Hankyung dan Tan Heechul jadi sudah tak jadi masalah baginya. Namun sekarang yang menjadi permasalahan dan pertanyaannya adalah kenapa Amber Tan ini menangis? Tak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya adalah Henry Tan yang menangis.

"heh? Waeyo Amber? Kau kenapa? Beritahu Oppa. Kalau kau diam begitu bagaimana Oppa bisa tau kemudian membantu mu. dan lagi, kemana Henry Tan kembaran mu itu?" Namja itu bertanya panjang lebar yang entah kenapa malah membuat Amber berontak ingin turun dari gendongannya.

Namja itu menurunkan Amber kemudian memandangnya dengan tampang babo. "apa salahku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Oppa babo! Oppa babo! Oppa babo!" Amber berseru sambil mengangkat lengannya, menutupi matanya dengan ancang-ancang akan menangis lagi.

"ya! Amber Tan! Mengapa kau mengatai Oppa babo?" Namja aneh itu terpekik tak terima.

Amber kembali menangis. "hhuuwwwWWEEE! Oppa membenciku!" tangisnya pilu dan membuat namja aneh itu salah tingkah. "Amber benci Mochi! Amber benci Henry Tan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wookie mencoba menenangkan Mochi. Menepuk pelan kepalanya dan mengelus lembut pergelangan kakinya. Lama kelamaan Wookie perlakukan seperti itu, perlahan Mochi mulai menutup matanya dan berhenti menangis. Mochi tertidur.

Wookie menghela nafasnya panjang. Mengurus anak kecil terlebih bukan anaknya sendiri sangatlah susah. Mana mengurus anak kembar yang bertolak belakang pula sifatnya. Mengurus Mochi mungkin tidak seberapa rumit karena Mochi tipe penurut, tapi mengurus Amber? sepertinya susah.

Mengingat Amber membuat Wookie sadar kalo tadi Amber berjalan keluar rumah. Mata Wookie melebar. Anak itu berjalan keluar rumah! Sendirian!

Wookie meletakan Mochi yang tertidur pada sofa didekatnya. Meletakannya hati-hati kemudian langsung berlari keluar. Dimana anak itu? si kecil jutek? Amber?

Wookie celingukan mencari Amber didepan pintu. Berharap menemukan anak itu hanya bermain disekitar perkarangan rumah yang luas ini. Tapi sayang Amber tak terlihat dihalaman depan rumah, jadi kemana anak ituu?

**.**

**Wookie POV.**

**.**

Bagaimana ini? kemana aku harus mencari Amber? Aku benar-benar tak tau harus mencarinya kemana. Dia tidak mungkin berada dirumah karena jelas-jelas tadi ku lihat di berjalan keluar melewati pintu itu. ya mungkin saja Amber keluar melalui pintu depan lalu memutar lewat pintu belakang untuk menuju kamarnya?

Aaaa~ itu tidak mungkin! Bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran bodoh seperti itu. aku memukul pelan kepalaku. Cukup Wookie, Sekarang kau harus mencarinya. Ya! aku harus segera mencarinya!

Aku segera bergegas menuju jalan raya didepan rumah. Sebelumnya aku sudah menitipkan Mochi pada Bibi Jung, pembatu rumah Hankyung dan Heechul hyung.

Aku tak tau harus kemana untuk mencari Amber. Aku benar-benar kalut! Lihat-lihat, aku hampir menangis! Amberr~ Bagaimana ini? Umma, tolonglah anakmu yang kesulitan ini!

"hei! Sedang apa kau disini?" seseorang dari belakang menepuk punggungku. Aku menoleh malas pada orang itu. Tunggu, dia orang yang tadi pagi? Dan tunggu lagi, dia membawa Amber?

"Kyaaaa~ Amberr!" Aku menemukannya! Amber berhasil ditemukakan!

"Yaa! Jangan berteriak. Kau ingin membuatnya bangun? Sudah bagus anak ini tertidur. Dia sehabis menangis kau tau." Namja yang ukuran kepalanya agak besar ini mengomeliku. Dia ini namja aneh yang tadi pagi dekat halte. Aku mengingat jelas tampangnya yang rada-rada ini.

"bagaimana Amber bisa bersama mu?" aku menatapnya si kecil jutek itu tertidur pulas dibelakangnya. "aaa~ aku tau, kau penculik ya? kau akan membawa Amber pergi jauh lalu meminta uang tembusan untuk mengembalikannya?"

Namja itu menatapku aneh sambil dengan melebarkan mata sipitnya. "apa wajah ku tampak seperti seorang penculik anak?"

Aku menggeleng. Dia memang tidak mirip penculik. Dengan wajah seperti itu aku lebih meyakini kalau dia itu badut. "lalu, mengapa Amber bersama mu?"

"aiiss~ kau tidak dengar perkataan ku tadi ya? dia habis menangis. Aku menemukannya menangis ditaman."

"mmm," aku mulai mengerti. Namja ini namja yang baik. Buktinya dia berniat mengembalikan Amber kerumah. "oke~ sekarang berikan Amber padaku, dan kau boleh pulang." Aku menjulurkan tangan ku, meminta Amber. aku akan menggendongnya.

"memangnya kau kuat?" aku dengar dengan jelas sekali pertanyaan meremehkan itu.

"memangnya kau pikir aku tak kuat? Heya! Begini-begini aku namja yang kuat!" ku jawab lantang pertanyaan melecehkan itu. dia tertawa, jelasnya menahan tawa. Hei! Aku memang kuat!

"ah! Ne, kau lelaki sejati. Aku tau." Dia mengucapkannya tidak serius. Dia menahan geli saat mengucapkannya!

"ya! apa yang lucu?"

"tidak ada, ini. Ambil dia perlahan. Jangan sampai dia terbangun. Kalau dia terbangun bisa-bisa dia tidak mau pulang." Namja itu berbalik memunggungiku, memberikan Amber yang ada dipunggungnya.

Aku mengambil alih Amber secara perlahan. Menggendongnya sambil memeluknya erat. "gomawo, emm…"

"Yesung imnida."

"ah! Gomawo Yesung-ssi."

"Oke, sekarang aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi." Namja itu lalu berlari pergi meninggalkanku. Dan lagi, predikat aneh padanya aku tambah.

Dia bahkan tak menanyakan namaku sebelum pergi. Atau itu memang tak penting baginya? Entahlah.

"Hei!" namja itu memanggilku dari kejauhan. Ada apa lagi? Mau menanyakan namaku? "sepertinya, punya anak kembar itu menyenangkan ya?"

Apa katanya pun aku tidak mendengarkan dengan baik. Namja itu langsung berlari lagi dan menghilang dibalik tikungan. Yesung ya? nama yang bagus.

Oke, Wookie. Waktunya kau membawa si kecil jutek ini masuk kedalam rumah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?  
><strong>


End file.
